Harpies lover
by Arami Heartilly
Summary: Haunted by dreams of the shaddow realm, Mai reaches out to the one she cares for the most. JoeyXMai set after 'enter the shaddow realm' and works on the premise that 'waking the dragons' doesn't happen. COMPLETE
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YU GI OH or any of it's characters. However all original storylines are mine. This story has been written purely for entertainment value and no money has or will exchange hands. Thanx.

* * *

Harpies Lover.  
by Arami heartilly 

"_There is no escape and no one to save you, no one can reach you here and soon there will be nothing left of you to reach." He spat, once again sealing her inside herself, there was no escape and nothing that she could do. _

_She could see her friends before her, running around in their daily lives without a thought for what was happening to her. Did they really not care? Was she really on her own from eternity?_

_Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered a voice, a face and a laugh that belonged to someone who had once cared for her… a face that now looked through her place of entrapment like she was nothing to him. He and his friends had forgotten her and all she could remember was Meriks words…_

_She would never escape_.

Half screaming Mai slipped back into consciousness and darted up out of the bed.

* * *

'RING' 'RING' 

"Uh, what?" Joey mumbled, still half asleep as he tried to reach the source of the noise.

'RING' 'RING'

It continued as he fumbled around his nightstand until he found the phone.

"Hello?" he phrased it more as a question as he sat up in bed before he managed to fall back to sleep again. _'Who calls at dis hour?'_ His number was restricted so he knew the person on the other end had to at least know him. But all that came from the other end of the line was someone's breathing.

"Hello?" he asked again, louder this time. He couldn't explain it but he didn't think that this was a prank call – it would have been over by now and there was something not quite right about who ever was on the other end of the line. It sounded as though someone was crying, a girl at that.

"Hey are you alright?" Joey sounded a little more desperate this time, "who is dis and what's going on? Do you need - " but the phone line cut off leaving him sat there listening to the prolonged tone.

His thoughts flew from one scenario to the next as he tried in vain to redial the number so that he could talk to whoever she was again. He considered that it could have been his sister, but he quickly banished that thought, it wasn't her number and he'd spoken to her that evening – she'd been fine. It bothered him that someone he knew was in some sort of danger and that he was powerless to help.

* * *

"Hey Joey, you look tired this morning – you been up late on that game again?" Yugi asked as his blonde friend approached. 

"Huh? What?" Joey questioned, running his hand through his hair and trying to shake himself back into some form of consciousness.

"You look like you've been up all night that's all." But the taller of the two seemed to have paid attention this time around and he answered his friend.

"Well you're half right Yuge." Joey told him, continuing to walk towards the school in a world of his own.

Yugi looked confused for a second and he stopped walking, something was obviously bothering his friend.

"Joey, do you mind if I ask you why?" and the blonde seemed to have noticed he was walking alone, he turned around.

"What? Sorry, it's just dis phone call I got last night, someone was crying at da other end and since den I haven't been able to concentrate on anything." He didn't seem to realise that he he'd answered Yugi's question though and he continued, "sorry Yuge, what was it you were askin me about?"

"Ahhhh, it doesn't matter, did you manage to get the number?" it seemed like a simple thing to him, but he knew that sometimes Joey seemed to miss the obvious and jump straight to the worst conclusion possible.

"Yeah, of corse I did. But I don't recognise it… I thought dat it might be Teá or Serenity, but I know der numbers and – "

"Have you though about Mai?" Yugi asked, cutting the blonde off.

The comment however seemed to have hit a nerve and Joey's face turned a deep shade of red very quickly.

"…Uh, what? Why would I think about her? She's just a friend a mine…. Sure she's good looking and everything but der's no reason for me te spent time thinkin about her and if you're suggestin…" he finally realised that he was over reacting when Yugi's eyes seemed to glaze over in confusion.

"No, I meant that maybe it was her who called you." He explained, and then noticed how Joey had now decided to find the pavement very interesting.

"Oh." And Yugi wondered if he was trying to hide the colour of his face.

"Well think about it Joey, it must be someone who knows you – or they wouldn't have your number, and it's not any of the other girls we know so it has to be Mai." It was good reasoning and probably very accurate, Yugi was beginning to notice that his friend looked at him whenever he mentioned Mai's name as well and he wondered for a second why something hadn't happened between them sooner. Especially not after what he'd watched Joey go through to try and save her from the shadow realm.

"Yeah, but I don't remember givin it to her – where else would she ave got it from?"

The smaller boy shrugged. "Maybe serenity gave it to her." He suggested, knowing that the two girls had become good friends.

"But why my number?" it wasn't as though he hadn't considered giving it to her… just that he hadn't quite got up the courage to _actually_ go through with it.

"She was staying with you wasn't she?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Joey nodded, it made sense after all.

"Well then, call up directory enquiries. They'll be able to give you an address for the number, that'd help if she was staying in a hotel or has just moved house."

"You really think so?" Joey asked, glad that he'd spoken to his friend about this… he doubted he would have been able to figure it out on his own. He also glanced behind him, looking at the way he'd come. There was probably nothing he could do while he was at school and he still didn't know why she had called him. Whatever was wrong with her wouldn't wait till the end of the day.

"Yeah sure, I mean it's worth a try isn't it?" Yugi told him, before noticing where his friend was heading.

"Ahh, Yuge, do me a favour an tell the school dat I have some personal issues or something… I have to do dis now. If Mai really is in some sort of trouble then I have to go find her."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Yugi asked, already knowing what his best friends answer would be.

"No, I'll be fine – you go on ahead, I'm the one who has to do dis… I'm the one dat she called."

* * *

It was only after he got all the way home that he realised she could have been calling form a phone box somewhere… but that fear was quickly destroyed when he called up directory enquiries. He took the address, but he didn't want to just turn up, he still felt like he had to try something sooner – he didn't know how long it would take him to find her apartment. 

So he called the number again, figuring she might actually answer him this time, but it just kept ringing and ringing.

"Damn it Mai, pick up da phone!" he muttered through gritted teeth, but the only thing he managed to get through to was the answer phone. Which at least clarified something – he knew then for certain it was her who'd called him.

"_You've reached Mai Valentine, just leave your name and number."_

But it only seemed to worry him; there were no sly remarks or quirky comebacks…

"Hi Mai, dis is Joey. Ahh, look are you ok? Cause I'm… uh, I'm really worried ok? Look I'll be there as soon as I can." And he put down the phone, falling onto his bed shortly afterwards.

He wanted to go and find her right then – he knew that was what he had to do, but he was scared of what he'd find or that she'd some how react badly to seeing him.

The truth was, despite the fact that she'd been the one to call him; Joey still held this fear that she would push him away as far as she could. It was the same fear of rejection that had kept him away since battle city, and evidentially since held started to consider her as more than just a friend to him.

But maybe it was time to swallow his pride and go after her, help her with whatever it was that was going on. This time he wouldn't be pushed away, even if after all of it she still only wanted his friendship. He had to make sure that Mai was all right; he cared about her too much to just leave things as they were.

* * *

At one point in her life she'd found comfort in the darkness that came with being alone. But that time had long passed and now all she wanted most in the world was the comfort of another human being. A familiar person to bring some form of light to her current state. 

Even when she was awake it stayed with her - the threat of darkness and of complete isolation and slowly but surely it was pushing her to her limit.

Yet despite all of this, she still couldn't make herself pick up the phone and call him back. Part of her mind was still convinced it was nothing more than a cruel trick of her mind; he would never care enough to call her – would he? She knew that he had saved her once before but the memory seemed to be tainted somehow by the shadows and the details seemed to slip in and out of her mind.

Mai Valentine, the young woman who once said that she didn't need anyone, now needed someone more than anything else. She needed Joey wheeler to saver her from the darkness once again.

* * *

Two hours and two burger joints and three bus journeys later, Joey Wheeler stood in front of the apartment complex Mai hopefully lived in. It wasn't even that far away from where he lived – half an hours walk at the most. But he'd gotten lost several times – it seemed his road map wasn't as up to date as he had first thought. 

The place looked exactly as he'd imagined, situated in one of Domino's more expensive areas it was obviously a very expensive and well kept building. Exactly the sort of place he'd expect Mai to live in.

But he had a feeling that it suited her for more than just that reason, he was beginning to notice that she used high class and money to hide sadness inside. He didn't know much about her past but he knew she hadn't exactly had the happiest of childhoods – something that he could relate to. But whereas he'd taken to the comfort found in friendship… she had decided to live on her own and close herself off from the world. Which had ended her in more pain than he was sure she'd started with.

With this in mind he fought back the nervousness he was feeling and pressed the bell next to her name.

"Mai?" he asked when he heard the intercom click on at the other end.

"J – J – Joey?" she answered slowly.

"Mai?" he asked, knowing that it was her but he felt so relieved to finally hear her speak to him, it let him know that he'd at least really found her.

"Yeah it's me… look I don't know wether ya got dat message I left…. Can I come in Mai?" Joey asked quickly, he still thought that she might ignore him like she had done on the phone.

"Joey?" her question seemed to be for even more confirmation that it was actually him.

"Yep, Joey Wheeler at yer service Mai." A loud buzzing sound followed his words and it took him a few seconds to realise that she'd opened the door that lead into the main entrance, he moved inside as quickly as he could and scared the two flights of stairs that lead to the floor she lived on.

* * *

Within a few minutes he was at her front door, having checked the piece of paper he'd scribbled her address down onto before he'd left home. There had been a few people walking the corridors ad they all seemed to look at him with an air of authority, he hadn't exactly helped this by running through three corridors but he wondered what Mai was doing in that sort of place. She might have had the money, but she had a far kinder heart. _Well hidden, but it was there._

So, ignoring those who walked passed him, he knocked on her door, "Mai, it's Joey, you gonna let me in now? I'm gettin strange looks out here!"

She answered him immediately; she was leaning against the other side of the door listening to him.

"How do I know that it's you?" she asked, sounding like she had done when she'd been trapped during her duel on top of Kiaba's blimp.

"Urrr, because you called me last night and I've been tryin to find ya ever since…. I know that your favourite card is your harpy lady and dat… ahhh, how exactly am I supposed to prove I'm me Mai?" Some part of her brain told her that only Joey could be that clueless, but the other was more sceptical.

"I don't know… I don't understand anything… I can't…" she whispered, but he caught every word, now stood with his ear against the door.

'Mai you have ta let me in, please, I'm here to help… Mai?" panic seemed to grip him and visions of her falling onto the deck of the blimp, of her lying there in that medical room.

"Alright… you at least sound like him." He was about to ask her what she meant by _sound like him_ but the door opened and he stepped inside before she had a chance to close it.

The door closed behind him automatically and surprised at her not being at the door, Joey walked down the small hallway to the dimly lit bedroom he could make out at the end of it, all of the other doors were closed - except for the kitchen.

"Mai?" he called as softly as he could when he approached the doorway to her bedroom. The walls were a lilac colour and the room was lit only by a small lamp on her bedside table and any light that managed to escape from the sides of the curtains over the large windows.

She sat on the corner of the bed, huddled between the elaborate bed frame and the wall and she looked… different, but it wasn't in her appearance, apart from the fact that her pyjama's made her look as though she'd just gotten out of bed. It was in her eyes. They looked as vacant and as scared as they did when she'd fallen under Meriks control.

He walked towards her, wary of the lavender eyes watching his every move.

"Whatcha mean by I sound like him?" he asked, standing just in front of the bed. "Do ya not know who I am Mai?" it was the only thing he could really think of to ask and it was really starting to bother him, she'd never carried on like this before… but then again she'd never called him in the middle of the night either.

"Does it matter?" she answered bleakly, "Just because I can see you doesn't mean you're really there… you never have been before."

"Huh?" he really was at a loss as to what was actually going on, he had some idea, but Joey wasn't exactly the best at reading people, he needed her to give him some sort of clue.

"You're just some dream or illusion and he'll come and take you away again… or make me disappear… I just hope that he hurry's up and gets on with it." She explained sadly and slowly he started to figure it out.

"Yer mean Merik." He said, remembering their duel… and the event's that followed, he felt more than a little dense for not realising it sooner, but it seemed as soon as the thought had entered his mind it all made perfect sense, her behaviour, her fears, everything.

Mai gave a gentle nod and hid herself away again, squeezing her eyes shut and just waiting, waiting for something that didn't seem to be happening.

"I'm still here Mai." He told her gently, wanting to reach over to her… but not quite able to.

"No, No… you're not real! You can't be!" she cried, shaking her head in order to remove what she believed to be the delusion in front of her.

"Would a imaginary delusion be able ta do dis?" Joey asked her, having summoned the courage to reach over to her huddled form and taking her into his arms he lifted her, being careful not to drop her, and carried her over to the large mirror on the adjoining wall.

"I'm here Mai, dis isn't some trick of yer mind – dis is real – I'm real, and I'm here te help _you_." He turned her gently so that she faced the mirror and held her shoulders with a gentle pressure. She had no choice but to look at their reflections.

"But it's… I don't…" she whispered, confused and unable to choose between the comfort his arms brought her and what she had come to accept as her reality – pain and loneliness. She'd been there so long that his touch and the feeling they invoked had become alien to her.

"Mai look, I don't know what's happened to ye dees past few months… and I'm sorry that I didn't keep in touch, but I didn't even know dat you were backing Domino till I got yer phone call." And again he couldn't help the sadness that it brought to his words, but he honestly hadn't known that she was there or that anything was wrong.

"Joey?" her voice was so quiet and uncertain that he couldn't tell if she was questioning the fact that he might actually be there or what he was telling her. He hoped that it was the latter, other wise it just meant that he was going round in circles.

"Look, what I'm trying te say is dat I'm sorry I wasn't der for ye Mai, but I am now… and I ain't goin anywhere till I know dat you're safe."

"Joey." Mai was studying their reflections in the mirror, her fingers tracing Joey's cheekbone as a tear rolled from her eye. Her heart ached, she daren't turn around in case he wasn't really there and even the pressure on her shoulders wasn't enough to convince her. Mai longed for him to hold her, really hold her but her mind told her that if she were to step back into him that he'd simply disappear, like he had done do many times before.

"I'm right here." He told her, taking his hand from her shoulder and playing it over hers, still tracing his image in the mirror.

Mai flinched at his touch, waiting until she was sure that it was actually there before relaxing her hand underneath his and taking a chance she leaned backwards. Only to find herself, moments later, in his arms. She still faced the mirror, but he held her with his arms crossed over her shoulders and his head resting against her neck. Within his hand he still held her's with their fingers now intertwined.

"I ain't leavin yer Mai, I promise." His breath on the side of her neck left a sensation that made her tingle all over and it was almost like she could feel him speaking to her. No one had ever done that before. _He had never done that before._

"I don't…. how?" Mai stuttered, but then not caring if it was all a dream to ease her mind, she closed her eyes and turned herself around in his embrace, holding onto him tightly and allowing her tears to flow freely.

* * *

"_Yeah hi, um I'd like te order a pizza."_

"_Nah, just da regular one will do thank's… yeah the address is_….."

"_Ah yeah, dat'll be ok, thank's."_

Mai only caught pieces of the conversation that the tall blonde across the room was having over the phone. Ordering food in had seemed to be the only option. She hadn't wanted to go outside and he'd refused to leave her – plus there was the fact that there was hardly anything edible left in her kitchen and she couldn't recall the last time she'd eaten something that classed as an actual meal.

"Dey said dat it'll be about an hour and it's on me so der's no need for you to worry bout it." He told her walking casually over to where she sat on the corner of her bed.

Apart from the fact that she was no longer huddled against the wall she was sat in much the same way, holding her knees up to her chest with her long blonde hair falling around her shoulders in slightly messed up curls.

"Joey, you don't have to…" she trailed off as he came to sit next to her, looking concerned with his head down and his hands joined together between his legs as he sat.

"Why didn't cha tell someone what was goin on? I mean dat if I'd know – if any of us had actually know what was going on them – we – I'd have come to see ye sooner." She couldn't ignore the regret in his words or the way his shoulders slumped when he spoke, she could even see his knuckles tightening out of the corner of her eye.

He was taking this so harshly, as if it was all his fault. It wasn't, somewhere she knew that he'd have been there the moment that she asked him to be… but she couldn't find the words to tell him, or a real explanation as to why she hadn't.

"I mean if I'd a just know dat you were here den I wouldda called you or something, I thought dat we were your friends Mai." He didn't sound angry, only sad that he wasn't able to save her like he had done the last time she had needed someone.

"Joey…" she whispered, but she didn't think she'd be able to explain what exactly had driven her to do what she had – or why everything had turned out this way.

"You couldda at least told me yer name on da phone, I wouldda been here last night. I was so damn worried and I thought dat…" she looked at him then. Her eyes wide with shock, unsure what he was actually getting at.

"I just couldn't speak…. I tried, but all I could hear was _his_ voice and calling you was the only way I could think of to make him go away." Mai spoke quietly but with determination, she wasn't going to let the voice in her mind control her while Joey was beside her. _'If he's really there'– STOP IT!!!_ She screamed at herself.

But Joey noticed her scrunch up her nose and shake her head.

"Mai?" he asked, sliding over the rich cotton covers to be at her side.

"I don't know why I stayed here – I meant to just get back on the road like I always have done before and travel around for a while." She paused and looked at him out of the corner of her eye and turned her head slightly. "But I couldn't, I just thought that if I stayed close enough to you guys then I'd be alright and the dreams would stop." She sounded as though she was about to cry again and he wondered if the reason she'd kept her being there a secret was so that no one would see her in the state that she was in now. She always seemed to come off so confident.

There had to be some way to show her that it was all right to be afraid.

"You keep dreamin dat you're back in da shadow realm don't cha, it's over now Mai, you'll never have to go back." But despite his gentle words and soothing voice, Mai still shook her head and looked him straight in the eye.

"It's NEVER over Joey, it's always 'here' and every time I close my eyes I can see the hour glass – or I live through the illusions 'he' creates in my mind… for all I know this could still be one of them – " Her words were cut off by a pair of strong arms that suddenly in circled her, refusing to let go.

"Dis is NO illusion… I don't know how I'm supposed to prove it to ya, but I'm goin te try." The more he understood what she had been going through the more his heart seemed to... _break?_ _Is dat the right word?_ He was running out of options and he just needed her to have a little faith. "Mai would I be talking to ye like dis if I was an illusion?" he asked, still holding on. "And would I be doin dis?"

Seemingly sheltered from her other fears whilst he held her, Mai allowed herself to think about it. Throughout everything that she'd seen in her mind Joey had always ignored her, or disappeared within a few seconds of being there. But here he was, arms wrapped around her, with his head once again against the side of her neck, his gentle breathing sending wave after wave of a sweet tingling sensation across her skin. She could feel herself relaxing into him, of her mind starting to break free of the hold it had been in… it was a feeling she wasn't used to and Mai wondered how he was able to make her feel that way. Did he really care about her that much?

"... Be here when I wake up." She whispered softly and he knew then that she'd fallen asleep because he was supporting her completely.

So, gently he moved across the bed and laid her down amongst the soft cushions, he couldn't help but watch her sleep though, her gentle breathing and the way she half smiled to herself. Joey considered lying down next to her and taking her into his arms once again, but unsure if that was the right thing to do or not he simply stayed there, next to her thankful that at last she had gotten some sleep.

It was the shrill ring of the doorbell that brought Mai from her peaceful oblivion, but as soon as her mind had started to return to consciousness, the darkness returned. There was something different though, it stayed away and seemed to be subsiding ever so slowly. But her mind wasn't aware of why… at least not yet.

* * *

"Mai, de pizza's here, I'm gonna go get it." And then it came back to her. 

"Ummm…" she acknowledged and shifted over on top of the bed, her eye lids flickered open every now and again but she was content to stay in the warm feeling that had taken over her for as long as possible. And as long as he was there that didn't seem to be a problem.

That thought in it's self stirred up another feeling entirely different, and it turned out to be the one that had saved her. He was the only one she could think about the last night when she'd picked up the phone and part of her knew why. The part that had always know she would end up feeling the way she did about him… it was the same part of her that had made her stay so close to him and the rest of his friends.

The only problem was that it seemed to be impossible to express and every time she got any where near to it she backed out, scared that he would run from her, scared that he'd only ever see her as his friend and not who she wanted to be to him.

"Thank's dat's great, bye." She heard the door slam as he said it and slowly the smell of the pizza drifted her way. Mai finally opened her eyes and moved to sit up amongst the pillows and cushions pilled on her bed.

Joey walked over to her with a serene smile on his face, one that she recognised but couldn't quite read. Nevertheless she liked it when he looked at her that way, it kept the shadows away and gave her a warm feeling in her heart. If only she could tell him.

"Pizza?" he asked, taking the seat she offered him at the other end of her bed, he laid the box down in between them and sat cross legged across from her. He proceeded to open the bow and offer her the first slice. "Come on Mai, dis is only pizza… might not be what yer used to but I swear it tastes good." He told her when she hesitated, with her fingers above the box.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't tell him that it was because she though her fingers would slip right through. It was going to take her mind along time to get used to reality again and she didn't want him to know all of her insecurities… she needed him to act like nothing was wrong so she could adjust.

"It's fine Joey, it's just been a while." Was what she said instead, finally picking up the cheese and tomato covered slice and trying to regain some sense of dignity as she ate it. But her mind was really somewhere else. She still couldn't get over the fact that he had come to save her, that he had figured out where she was, granted with some help, but he had come to her and was still there.

"Yeah, I've been thinking bout that, how long have yer been here Mai?" he asked her, after finishing his second slice and leaning back against the rails and cushions on his end.

She didn't answer right away, pretending to finish chewing and swallowing before she answered him. "I never actually left." Then she sighed. "I stopped at the border of Domino, reversed my car and arrived here." She didn't look at him, slightly uncomfortable that he now knew how long these fears had been plaguing her.

"You really shudda said somethin, why did ya pretend that everything was ok and dat you wanted to be on your own again?" he knew that he might have been a little out of line just blurting that out… but he felt frustrated that she'd been hurting for that long and that he hadn't been there to help her, to care for her, to l….

He was actually happy when she spoke to him, glad that he didn't have to follow that particular line of thought any further.

"I… how am I supposed to know Joey? I guess I needed to see if I could handle being on my own again… I needed to stop being afraid and that I could get by without…" but she deliberately didn't finish the sentence, choosing to look at him so he could see that she hadn't meant it to sound so harsh.

But she couldn't read the look in his eyes, she didn't know whether he was angry or hurt and that scared her even more. She couldn't even remember why it had been something she had been determined to do, but she hadn't exactly known what she was doing. Until that morning she wasn't really sure what was real in the world and what was part of the illusion she had been living in.

She shook her head and gave in, closing her eyes to stop the tears that once again threatened to fall – all she seemed to be doing was crying in front of him. She didn't want him to see her this weak, she didn't want to come across as fragile.

"It's ok Mai." Joey soothed, removing the box and it's content from the bed so he could move closer to her. He'd been frozen moments earlier; his thoughts and the look on her face making him hurt more than her words did. He desperately wanted to get it across to her that she wasn't alone anymore.

But she just sat there shaking her head; _so much for pretending everything was going to be fine_.

"It's going to be ok Mai, I swear to ya." And he pulled her gently into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. He felt her attempt to shake her head again and without even thinking, he pressed a kiss into her soft blonde hair.

Mai noticed the contact and froze, not sure how she was supposed to react, only that she wished he'd do that again. His one simple action that had silenced her fears completely – if only for a second.

"Joey…" she whispered, knowing that she had to do something. It occurred to her that he might have come to her apartment for the same reason that she had called him in the first place… and if that was true she had to take a chance.

Looking up at him she could see the apprehension in his eyes that she was feeling, he seemed frozen with his arms still frozen around here; the only movement from him was the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"I… I…" but it seemed that he couldn't actually 'say' anything else, he couldn't help but think that he had stepped over some boundary – one he was never supposed to cross.

"Shhh." Mai whispered as she placed one slender finger across his lips, she was smiling slightly lopsidedly and despite the tears that continued to fall; she had a peaceful look in her eyes.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do or think, the gentle pressure she was applying seemed to be all that he could think about, he knew how he felt – or rather he'd finally accepted it… but what was he supposed to do now? He'd gone there to try and help her, because he cared about her. Not to risk their friendship and take advantage of her current state of mind. The way she was looking at him though said something else all together.

Deciding to follow her instincts and the feelings that she'd been pushing aside since the darkness in her mind had started to take over, Mai traced her finger across his lips, and then gradually tracing his cheekbone up to his eyes.

Joey finally managed to move and slowly took one of his arms from around her and brushed his fingers through her hair. "I… Mai, I… I don't wanna take advantage of you like this." He said, finally and he put his hand down at his side, not quite ready to remove the arm he still had around her.

"You're not." She told him honestly.

"But… I… doin this now? Are ya sure it's a good idea?" all he wanted her to do was say yes, he needed to know it was ok for him to be doing this….

"Joey, we should have done this month's ago." And she sounded almost sad, sad that her pride and 'principles' had gotten the best of her after battle city. _Would it have been so damn hard to tell him how I felt back then?_

She realised that if she had then she could have escaped this all together… the thought bringing a renewed wave of tears to her eyes.

Seeing this, Joey pulled her towards him once more, "Come here." He told her, and she moved closer in his embrace, her head came to rest on his shoulder this time as she toyed with the hair around his neck.

Mai closed her eyes briefly, only opening them again when she felt his lips brush past her own. Responding to him she closed the small gap between them and returned the motion, slowly looping her arms around his neck as the kiss continued and deepened. Joey moved pulled her as close to him as he could, moving her round slightly so that her head was no longer on his shoulder. But there wasn't so much urgency in their kiss as there was a need for a connection with the other.

With each passing second Mai could feel the darkness leave her mind, no longer just suppressed – actually fading away in the wake of the feeling's he was invoking in her that fused with her own for him.

Eventually though, it was Joey who moved away, leaving just enough distance so that he could see her face, still keeping her close to him in his arms.

She was smiling at him again, although this time she looked more dreamy than anything else.

"Thank you." She said, her voice quiet and wistful as she hugged him and once again nuzzled her head against his neck.

"For what?" he managed to ask, not quite sure whether she was referring to the kiss or coming to her rescue.

"For not giving up on me, for saving me… and… for…" and Joey, because she knew she wouldn't finish that sentence, decided to finish it for her.

"Loving you." He whispered into her ear and she nodded, momentarily squeezing him tighter, afraid to let go… it would take a while for the darkness to leave completely, she knew she still needed to be close to him, she always had done.

* * *

Positive feedback and constructive criticism welcome, I've been working on this story for a long time and I would like to know what people think of it. I'd also like to thank Sakurazukamori for checking this over for me and encouraging me to post this story. 


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YU GI OH or any of it's characters. However all original storylines are mine. This story has been written purely for entertainment value and no money has or will exchange hands. Thanx.

Thanx also to Sakurazukamori for her continued prodding to get me to write the second part that I never really planned on writing, her grammar help and her suggestions. Thank you's also to those who've read and reviewed the first part.

* * *

Harpies lover – part 2.

By Arami Heartilly.

Mai lay on her back sleeping whilst Joey was on his side next to her, his elbow rested on the cushions to prop his head up, his hand smoothing her blonde curls that scattered across the pillow. She'd drifted off a little while ago, having finally eaten the remainder of the pizza.

Outside the sun was setting, sending blazing shades of red across the city skyline. But that didn't matter to Joey, all he cared about, at that moment, was that she was safe and it seemed that she'd almost defeated the cruel illusions she'd been suffering with for the past few months.

Watching her gentle breathing and the flicker of her eyelids every now and then, he wondered how he'd ever managed to let her drive away in the first place… his own stubborn pride had nearly kept him from even running after her._ If it wasn't for Tea _he knew he'd have more to regret than he did already.

He should have had the gut's to tell her he loved her back then, but in her own way she'd told him not to, probably because she wanted to prove that she could 'survive on her own again.' And she had, in a way, survived… but she hadn't been living life and there was a huge difference - one he knew that she understood again.

Joey yawned, realising that he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before, not after her phone call. He moved closer to her and knowing that she wouldn't mind, he lay his arm across her waist and the other above her hair, then resting his head on his elbow he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She snuggled up to the sleeping form beside her almost instinctively as she drifted from the deep sleep she had been in, grateful for the lack of dreams that usually tortured her unconscious mind. She didn't know how long she'd slept for, but the morning's light poured in through the gaps in her curtains. 

He was so warm and if she got close enough Mai could hear his heart beating.

It occurred to her that she'd never been this close to another human being before, not with her parents never really being around and no maid ever really paying attention to her. She'd just been the politician's daughter, trapped in a beautiful house with no friends and no one to rely on. That, she supposed, was why her life had turned out the way it had.

It was the young man next to her that was beginning to change all of that though, and despite the year and a half age gap between them she knew that something in his past had hardened him making him more… grown up in some ways. Not that he showed it much, but she knew – he'd proved it to her several times, on Kiaba's blimp and the previous day.

"Huh?" he murmured, apparently waking up to find the blonde next to him snuggled as close as she could be, with her arms around him and her head against her chest.

"Relax hun, it's only me." Mai whispered, not needing to look into his chocolate brown eyes to know that it was ok. He had, after all, had his arm around her before she'd woken up.

"Ok." He mumbled again, this time into her hair before glancing over at her bedside clock; it was 10.05am, not that he cared. His father wasn't home so there was no one to worry about where he'd been all night.

He knew better than to tell her he loved her and then leave, not that he'd experienced it before, but he was smart enough to realise that.

"Joey?" Mai asked, moving out of his arms ever so slightly.

"Uh huh."

"Did you skip school to come here?" she asked, leaving him to wonder if she'd started to read his thoughts – _maybe her psychic act wasn't completely an act after all…_

"Ahh… yeah." He answered her. "I wouldn't have been able te concentrate anyway, once I'd spoken to Yuge and realised dat it was you on the phone, I ran home and tried te find where you were."

She smiled at him again, not knowing exactly that to say to that.

"If you're worried dat I'll get kicked out den don't, Yuge'll tell them dat someone close to me needed my help, they'll be fine about it."

"I really don't know what to say, I didn't realise that you…" but Mai trailed off, she really did know how he felt, but just hadn't accepted it before he's shown up.

He chuckled, knowing that the rest of his friends had – he'd just denied it. He just hadn't wanted the hassle of their constant teasing, now though he didn't care how much of a fuss they made. He loved her and that was that.

"It's ok Mai, it's not as if I made it obvious – despite what da others will say." He told her, brushing the loose curls from his face.

"Me either." she whispered, looking away from his gaze. "And it's not as if I never had a chance to." He immediately knew what she was referring to.

"I understand why you did dat Mai." But he wondered if his words were really of any comfort to her.

"I don't, I just couldn't say it. All I wanted to do was ask if you wanted to come along for the ride, I wanted to tell you how grateful I was and how I felt about you… but I couldn't face the rejection." She explained, still keeping her eyes from him. Her fear may have left her, but her courage seemed to be lacking somewhat.

Mai had changed so much since Battle City, and Joey knew it would take a long time to get her back to 'normal' if that ever happened. The only thing he could do was make sure that he was there for her.

"I wouldn't have turned ya down, just asked you to wait a couple of days." His murmur was so quiet that she had to look up so that she could read his lips in order to find out what he'd said.

Her curiosity took over before she understood what he meant. "Wait? What for?"

Joey, surprised that she'd heard him, smiled nervously and reached up to his shoulder to take her hand that rested there. "There was somethin' that I had to settle with Yuge… although I guess dat could have waited. But der was also my sister, I wouldda wanted to say good bye to her first."

Mai smiled. "Hun, I couldn't have asked you to leave your friends – that's why I didn't, I'm the loner – not you." Shaking his head he took tight hold of her hand as he answered her.

"I really wouldda gone with ya Mai; you don't have to be a loner anymore." He tipped her chin up to emphasise his point and moved his fingers over her soft skin.

"But still…" she argued, despite what he was telling her, "giving up time with your friends to come and spent some time with a mentally unstable young woma-"

He cut her off, "You know what?"

"What?" The question had taken her by surprise.

"Ya need to believe in yourself more Mai, people care about ye a lot more that you seem to think." He told her honestly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

She rolled closer to him, so that he lay on his back and she against his chest; lying there she could once again feel his heart beat and prove to her fragile mind that he was still there. It wasn't all just a dream.

"I don't know why it means so much to me to spend so much time alone, but I can't seem to accept the idea that I might need to depend on someone, I feel like I'd lose who I am if I did." For some reason, telling him her inner most fears didn't scare her, in fact, it almost felt like a welcome relief.

"But what's da point of bein' who you are on your own if no one gets te see that?" Joey asked her, confused by her statement. Mai however glanced over at him with a strange look in her eyes – he couldn't work out whether it was amusement or surprise.

"I don't know." She replied, purposely not telling him how much sense his comment had actually made – she didn't want to sound patronising.

* * *

Nothing was said between them for along time. Joey began to fiddle with Mai's hair, twirling strands around his fingers and she'd been content to run her fingers over his chest in small circles, listening to his slow and steady heart beat the entire time. 

"Mai?" Joey asked her as gently, she mumbled her response and he continued, "When was the last time dat you went outside?" He half wished that he hadn't when her fingers stopped their dance and she stiffened slightly.

"I don't… not for a long time." Mai admitted, knowing what would be coming next.

"How do ya feel about goin for a walk?" He wasn't sure what her response would be – or even if it was the best idea. But she needed to be around other people again instead of hiding, and this was the only way that he could think of to help her get back to herself. "It'll make ya feel better an' we can get somethin' better to eat."

Mai wanted to go, but the very thought of stepping outside her apartment scared her, the people who lived in the building would stare at her – well, they had the couple of times they'd actually seen her. Then there were those who actually knew her and would notice her change in attitude and ask questions that she wasn't ready for. She didn't want to have to hide behind Joey; she didn't want to even feel like she had to.

"Joey I… I can't, I don't want the staring." She told him, not quite sure what he would do.

"But you do need te get some proper food Mai – and some fresh air – it'll make you feel better and I'll be with ya." But she shook her head against him, silently begging him to just let her be.

"Ok, well how bout I go out, der's a shop just around da corner. That way at least you'll get somethin' to eat and dat'll make you feel better." He was trying to be helpful, but the shopping didn't really matter. Whether or not she went with him wasn't really important – _being on her own for a short time might give her the proof she needs te believe dat this is all real._ But then the same would be true if she went with him.

It was up to her to decide what she was most afraid of, but even though it would mean staying with him the entire time, the thought of being outside again scared her.

"Joey, I… I'd rather I didn't have to leave."

He nodded and lifted himself into a sitting position, taking Mai with him looking her right in the eyes when he went to stand.

"I won't be long, I promise." And he bent down to bring his lips to hers, realising that it was only the second time that he'd kissed her and that he could do so freely, and without fear of rejection. As she looped her arms around his neck he wondered if leaving her was such a good thing to do. Even if it was only for a short time.

However, the fact that it was Mai who pulled back from him made Joey realise that he'd made the right decision. It didn't stop his heart from going out to her though, he could see the tears welling in her eyes, she was shaking too with her hands clenched tightly in her lap; it was almost as if she was pleading with him to go before she lost her nerve.

The only thing that he could think of to calm the fears that she was obviously fighting, was to remove his blue denim jacket and wrap it around her shoulders, giving her evidence that he had actually been there.

"I'll be back soon Mai." She nodded wordlessly as he left the room; he forced himself to walk down the corridor and out of her apartment as slowly as possible in the hope that she would follow him.

* * *

No matter what Mai tried it was impossible to settle herself down or to allay her fears, she just kept telling herself that she could survive on her own there without him, and that she'd be fine until he came back. 

Images still haunted her mind, not in as much potent detail as before… but still enough to scare her again. Every time that she closed her eyes or tried to settle she saw Merik's face and when she snapped them open Mai had to pull Joey's jacket around her shoulders, and breath the slightly musky scent of his aftershave to convince herself that she was safe again.

But it still wasn't enough. _What's the point of being on my own if I can be with him?_ It hit her then that she was just doing the same thing all over again – trying to survive on her own despite knowing that there were people who cared about her, who wanted to help her.

It didn't matter about anyone else out there, just as long as there were people she could rely on, who cared about her – even loved her.

Sliding off the bed, she walked over to her wardrobe, changing into a white vest top and knee length flowing purple skirt before grabbing her bag and taking hold of Joey's jacket. She smiled and without hesitation put it on properly, starting to accept that the way out of her acute depression was by letting him get closer to her.

Mai had run down the majority of the stairs in an attempt to catch up with him. He'd been gone for almost ten minutes, and she dreaded him not being there, which was why, when she saw him, Mai couldn't help but stop in her tracks and take in the sight before her.

His dark blonde hair catching the light from the midday sun made it appear golden and his chocolate eyes seemed to be staring ahead of him. But, she could tell that he wasn't looking at anything in particular, he was deep in thought.

"I changed my mind." She told him gently as she approached him, Joey turned to face her and smiled.

"I thought ya might."

"You waited for me?" She couldn't understand why he'd been so sure that she would follow.

He nodded. "I figured dat the shop was just around da corner, so I could just run der an back if ya didn't come down here." He gave her that slightly goofy grin he sometimes had when he was embarrassed about something.

"I guess that I should thank you then." He chuckled at this.

"Nah, it's no problem, ya ready for dis?" He was still smiling at her, but she didn't make any attempt to move.

"Hey, ittle be fine, I'll be der the whole time." Joey told her softly, reaching out his hand and wrapping his warm fingers around hers.

Mai tried to hide her shock but she found herself unable to stop the half open smile that formed on her face, or the slight flush in her cheeks.

"What? Don'tcha want me te?" Joey asked quietly, looking at the floor rather than her face.

But Mai chuckled and squeezed his hand, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"I just didn't expect it that's all." The shock in her eyes soon turned to a calm, somewhat carefree expression. "Shall we?" And she lead him out of the lobby and into the afternoon sun, leaving him to look and wonder about the change in her and the fact that she was wearing his jacket…

* * *

They'd decided against going to the shop first because it was such a beautiful afternoon and instead headed towards the park a few minutes away from Mai's apartment. It had been more of Joey persuading Mai but, knowing that it would do her good; she had gone along with it. 

Now they sat on the bank of the large lake that stretched across the park. The children's play area to their right had a few smaller children and their parents playing quietly and enjoying the afternoon. All around the area were couples or groups of teenagers chatting or lazing around.

Mai sat picking petals from the small pink flowers that grew just above the water bank, it wasn't as though she was avoiding conversation, and there was just something she liked about sitting with him in a comfortable silence. Watching him as he gazed over the water and occasionally at her, she wondered if they'd spent the summer travelling like part of her had wanted to, how often they'd have sat like this.

His hand rested just behind her back and his feet lay close to hers, he was making sure that she was safe and relying on his instinct to do so.

"You feelin' better now Mai?" he asked, still gazing at the ripples of water that shone brilliant gold.

"Yeah, it's just been a while." She put the stem of the now petal-less flower back on the ground. "I can't explain it Joey, but I hate feeling like I'm being judged or pitied. Every time I'm outside and people look at me, all I ever want to do is run and hide – but I don't want to be on my own either… I don't know what I'm doing most of the time." Her quiet admittance brought his eyes to hers.

"I can understand dat Mai. Ya feel like the whole world's against ya, an' can see what's goin' on inside yer head, and they're judging you because of it." Her eyes widened in shock as he managed to spell out her inner fears.

"Joey, how can you know that?" she turned to him properly, curling her knees up to her as she gave him her full attention.

"Cause I've been der." He sighed, "When Seren and mom left, my dad… he became kinda violent – nothin' too serious an' it only lasted for a few months… but it felt like everyone around me knew what was happenin' to me." He looked at her sadly; he didn't want to have to bring this up in front of her. It was a pain that had long since ceased and that he pretended had never existed.

"I didn't realise." Mai told him quietly, placing her hand on his shoulder and rubbing up and down his arm in a slow and reassuring manner. "… But how did you deal with it?"

"Err, I sorta lashed out at anyone who came near me sniggerin' or askin' questions I didn't want te answer, it gave me a feelin of control." He hid his face from her, but she leaned in closer so that she could still see his eyes.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, your mother shouldn't have left you with your father and he certainly shouldn't have beaten you up. No kid deserves that." Her eyes were as kind and reassuring as her words.

Smiling weakly he told her, "No one deserves dat Mai an' what you suffered with is no different. Dat's why I feel as though I shudda realised sooner, I…"

"There's no way for you to have known – or how to find me and you came as soon as you knew there was something wrong. I couldn't have asked for anything more." He realised then that she'd started shaking again, but he didn't sense the same fear in her as he had before, she seemed to me more nervous than anything.

"Joey, you can act so damn stupid, clueless and childish sometimes." He sent her an amused glare, to which she smiled and continued. "But you can be so sweet, thoughtful and kind…"

Pausing Mai gathered the strength to tell him what she'd been putting off and hiding from. "I love you Joey Wheeler… I just don't know why it took me so long to tell you." Tears glistened in her violet eyes and he smiled at her, warm and genuine.

"Come here." He told her gently, bringing her lips to his and sliding his arm around her waist. It was her that deepened the kiss though, renewing the feeling of closeness between them and allowing herself to be surrounded by him and the feelings she'd been pushing away.

If any part of her had doubted his existence it had now given in and accepted the truth. No illusion in her mind could ever feel this real, only Joey could hold her that close and kiss her with that much feeling. He was the only one capable of saving her.

* * *

The sun had started to set over the park, sending ripples of brilliant red and orange over the sky. They still sat by the lake, Mai with her head on Joeys shoulder and he with his arms around her, leaning against one of the large rocks placed around the area. 

"Hey, is that Yugi?" Mai asked, sitting up and pointing at the spiky haired boy heading in their direction. He waved when he saw them and quickened his pace.

"Yep." Joey waved back, leaving his other arm around Mai's shoulders.

The smaller boy seemed to be carrying a bag of groceries in one hand and Mai guessed that he was cutting through the park on his way home. He smiled warmly when he saw her, looking relieved that she was safe.

"Hey guys." He greeted, slightly out of breath as he approached them. "Are you alright now Mai? Because when Joey told me about the phone call I was really worried, I'm glad that he managed to find you." She nodded her head, grateful and touched by his concern for her and his uncanny directness.

"I heard that you gave him a little help though; thank you Yugi and yeah, I'm doing ok now." The boy smiled again, noticing the change in her but not commenting on it. By the looks of things Joey had finally gotten around to telling her how he felt. _Took him long enough_ he heard Yami tell him and he inwardly nodded.

"Anything to help out one of my friends… we've all missed you Mai – you should come to my Grandpa's game shop sometime, I'm sure everyone will love to see you." He sounded enthusiastic and she smiled, once again moved by the kindness that she'd spent the past few months over looking.

"Sure, I guess it would be nice to pop round sometime." And unlike some of the 'promises' she made this would be one that she kept. _Especially now that Joey and I – _

"Well I have to go, Grandpa's probably wondering where I am, see you soon guys." He told them and walked towards the edge of the park, waving every few metres until he was out of sight.

"He's a good kid." Mai commented, leaning back and settling into Joeys arms once again.

He laughed, earning a glare from her.

"What?"

"Yugi's my age Mai." Joey explained, despite the all too familiar look she was sending him.

"Oh… I guess I always forget about that. You've always seemed much older than he is – unless the pharaoh's here in Yugi's place of course." She mentally kicked herself for saying what she had; she only hoped her recovery made up for it. _The last thing I want him to do is think I see him as a child._

"I know what ya mean." And inwardly Mai breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Mai, can I ask you somethin'?" he placed his chin on top of her head and looped his arms around her waist.

"I'm eighteen months older than you Joey." She told him, guessing that his question would be along those lines.

"Err great, but dat wasn't what I was goin' to ask." It did answer one of his questions though; it meant that she probably hadn't graduated from high school. Or at least not when she was supposed to, otherwise she would have just graduated when they first met her and he knew, due to her duelling reputation, that she hadn't.

"What happened to you when you were younger?" There was silence for a few moments until Mai broke it with a heavy sigh and moved out of Joey's arms, turning to face him and taking his hand before he took back the question in fear he shouldn't have asked it.

"Do you want me to show you?" she asked, standing and pulling him carefully with her.

He didn't know what he should say to that, but she looked willing enough and her eyes held a smile that warmed his heart.

"Mmmm, yeah ok." He couldn't help but wonder how she was going to do it though.

* * *

They'd picked up the basic food supplies on their way back, meaning that her kitchen wasn't so devoid of food as it had been. It turned out that Mai was actually a good cook, not that she'd really attempted anything other than microwaved meals in the past few months. 

She'd managed to throw together a chicken stir-fry – granted not the most difficult of meals to prepare, but she'd blended spices and sauces that Joey didn't know existed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a proper home cooked meal. _Not since mom and Seren left anyway._

"Dis is good Mai." He told her, wolfing down yet another mouthful; she smiled appreciatively at him before taking her own plate to the sink and making her way into the lounge area.

She started sifting through the content of one of the cupboards, knowing what she was looking for just not where it actually was; her memory still seemed to be a little clouded about those kind of things.

"Whatcha doin'?" Mai looked up, slightly taken back by the comment and the person in the doorway that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Looking for my old photo album." He nodded and dropped to his haunches on the floor besides her, grinning to himself as he realised that she still wore his jacket.

"Need any help?"

"Nope, I've got it." And she pulled out a large, leather bound, photo album with embossed silver letters on the front that read, '_Mai Valentine,' _there were also tiny gemstones dotted around the outside.

Joey couldn't help the whisper, "Wow, your parent's musta been pretty well off to afford dat."

Mai just shrugged, placing everything else in the cupboard before shifting over to sit next to Joey who had now decided to sit down properly. She opened the album across their legs, but nodded her head to give him permission to look through the pages himself.

He went through the album carefully, looking at the way the little happy blonde girl in the picture changed into an older, yet lonelier child. The last few pages though showed him what he wanted to know though, the once smiling blonde girl who'd looked to her parents with awe now looked prim, proper and although she smiled still…. He could tell by the expression in her eyes that she'd become cold and hardened.

Joey noticed also that Mai's fists were clenched tightly at her side; he knew then that she was fighting to be free of that world and, therefore, gave him the reason why she clung so strongly to her independence since he'd met her – and in the years before.

On the very last page a newspaper clipping had been attached with a paper clip. Mai watched as he removed it and started to read. She didn't know why it made her feel so sad, but the memories that went with that article had made her the person Joey had first met… it defined her.

'_The only child of Alexander Valentine, prominent politician and his wife, Sylvia Valentine has been reported missing this morning. As yet there have been no confirmed sightings of the 14 year Mai Valentine who has been described as 5ft 6" with long curly blonde hair and lavender eyes. A huge reward has been offered for her safe return.'_

Joey turned to her, his eyes slightly misty as his heart went out to her.

"You left didn'tcha." Her nod was the only reply that she gave. "What happened to ya after dat? Where did ya go durin all those years before I met ya?" he hoped that he wasn't pushing her too hard, too fast…. He knew himself how hard it was _to let someone else in._

"I got a job as a duellist in a casino aboard a cruise ship – despite my age they took me on because I had a talent… I made enough money out of that to start out by myself. Just me and my cards." He put the photo album down at his side and took hold of her hand. Her voice had seemed distant and sorrowful and he hated seeing her in any form of pain.

"It's ok Mai." She nodded her head slowly, her hair falling in front of her face.

"I guess we both had pretty messed up childhoods then." Her comment was neither sombre nor cheerful, stating it as a simple fact seemed to ease some of the pain.

"Yeah, the only difference is dat I was too scared te leave – you were brave enough… I could never have done dat."

Mai stood up at that, returning the album to its home and walking to the window, watching as the sun sent crimson waves blazing across the sky as they gave way to the encroaching night.

"I had no real choice, I couldn't live in that world anymore – I didn't want to listen to how I should behave and what the 'proper' activities a girl like me should have been taking part in… I saw what it had done to my mother and I didn't want that to happen to me." She sighed and let the memory that begged to resurface enter her mind once again.

_The little girl sat on her mother's bed, watching as the woman sorted through her wardrobe._

"_Mommy, what are you doing? Are you going out with daddy again, because you promised that we could do something fun together tonight." She asked as her mother chose a deep violet suit to wear and sorted the rest away._

"_Not tonight Mai, your father and I have to go out." Sylvia Valentine paid no other attention to her daughter as she dressed and readied herself for the night's events._

"_Mommy you never want to play with me, why can't you just stay at home – just this once!" there were tears in the small girls eyes, but her mother didn't even turn around or offer any words of comfort._

"_Because your father is a very important person and I have to support him at everything that he does." Was the reply Mai received instead. "Now if you don't mind I have to finish getting ready, I'm sure you can find one of the servants who will 'play' with you."_

_The blonde girl didn't say anything more, leaving the room and heading for her own. Tears streamed down her face, matching the violent storm that raged outside. Walking to the long windows of her room she stared past the mass of tiny streams that covered the windowpane and onto the world outside. The world she wanted to be part of, a world so very far from the place she lived in._

_A place where she could be free._

"Dat's why you're always so distant, why you wouldn't get close – if you're on your own den ders no one there to hurt you. De ones who you loved failed you once…. Mai it doesn't mean that everyone else is like dat, I'm not like dat." He stood behind her, concerned that he'd finally gotten to the root of all her problems

Merik had just seemed to highlight and prey on the fears that she already help deep within her heart and mind, a problem that would have continued to eat away at her even if all of this hadn't happened.

"When did you get so damn smart Joey?" she asked, turning around and casting her teary gaze on him.

"Ahhhh, since I don't have to play dumb anymore." He was scratching his head, _something he always seems to do when he's nervous._ "I do pass all my classes ya know." Mai laughed slightly at this, marvelling at the young man in front of her.

"I know you're not Joey, but sometimes… I'm scared that you'll change if I get too close – or I'll loose who I am because of you. On Kiaba's blimp before that duel… I thought you didn't care about me – I thought that I'd misjudged you…" he took her hand, squeezing it tightly before the tears that welled in her eyes spilled over again.

"I was an idiot back den, I was scared dat if you thought I'd been dreamin' about you den you'd make fun of me, I'm sorry Mai." He told her lifting his free hand to her cheek and brushing away the loose stands of hair that covered her eyes.

"It's ok; I guess I just need time to get used to this." With that, she stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. But then she added, knowing that she didn't want the mood to become too dark, "So, do you actually dream about me?"

He froze and she lifted her head up to stare him straight in the eyes with humour in her gaze; he however didn't seem to notice.

"Ahhhh, kinda… but not in the way I think you mean…. I ahhhh." He stammered, then noticing her mouth start to curve into a grin, "…Yeah, I dream aboutcha all da time Mai." And before she could protest he kissed her.

"Really?" she breathed against his lips, momentarily denying his request to deepen it.

"Uh huh." He murmured back, sliding his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, she eventually gave in, the pleading, yet teasing, look in his eyes was too much for her and his warm breath on her lips made it hard for her to resist any longer.

Mai inwardly smiled as his lips met hers properly, enjoying the subtle movements and sensations that accompanied them. She hadn't realised until that moment how great that sort of contact was – and that Joey Wheeler was the one kissing her….

* * *

Sprawled on the couch in Mai's front room, the pair of them had fallen into a comfortable silence. She dozed on his chest, happy just to be lying there with him, whilst he held her in his arms, reminding himself that he was really there with her; every few seconds he felt his eyes glance down just to check again. 

"Hey Mai?" he asked sleepily, aware that it was past ten in the evening.

"Mm hum." She replied, not moving her head from his chest.

"Do ya mind if I sit up for a sec 'cause my deck's kinda diggin' into my side here?" He asked and she sat up, chuckling as she watched him attempt to pull the cards from his pocket.

"Do you take them everywhere with you?" she asked when he'd finally retrieved them and reattached the elastic band that held them together.

"Yeah, me and Yuge normally duel durin' lunch an' I like havin' them with me, dey remind me of everythin that I've been through and all the trouble they've gotten me out of." He noticed that the gentle smile had left her face and she'd lowered her head, staring intently at her fingernails that were fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket.

"Mai? You ok?" he asked her, concerned by her recent change in mood.

She looked up, nodding her head ever so slightly, "Yeah, it's just… I haven't duelled since that time with…" she took a deep breath before speaking his name. "Merik."

Joey's hand was on hers as soon as she spoke. "But dat shouldn't really count Mai, the guy didn't play fair." He told her and she couldn't help the grin that spread on her face. _He always knows how to cheer someone up…_

"I've really missed you Joey." The comment seemed to come out of nowhere, but it just seemed appropriate.

"I've missed you too; der has been so much dat I wanted to tell you… like how I beat Yuge in a duel and won back my Red-eyes black dragon card back."

She smiled, "Always knew you had it in you." Letting go of his hand and fiddling with his jacket again.

"Dat jacket really suits ya, you know." He told her, meeting her violet eyes as she tipped her head up to face him, her cheeks flushed at the complement. It was something she rarely did… but he knew he was seeing her with her guard down.

"Ahh thanks." Then for some reason a thought occurred to her, occupied by a memory of the first time she'd felt safe in her childhood… the same feeling she got around him, although accompanied by love… he held an aura of security. He kept her safe when she couldn't protect herself - something she once saw as a weakness was now becoming her greatest strength.

"Joey, there's something else I want you to see." She slid off of the sofa, his hand still in hers. He looked at her questioningly, but followed her lead all the way to her bedroom. She'd gone straight for the small bedside cabinet and started to move books and other items from her top drawer.

He watched her silently, hoping that she wasn't uncovering another painful secret – he didn't want her to hurt anymore.

But when she turned to him again she looked she didn't look as sombre as she had done with the photo album – she looked happy and she held something in her hand, sitting at his side, Mai explained what it was before she handed it to him.

"Shortly before I left home I started collecting Duel Monster cards… it's how my 'talent' got noticed." He watched her intently and she couldn't help but smile warmly at the look in is chocolate brown eyes as she spoke. "This was in my first pack of cards and I want you to have it."

Joey took the card from her gentle hold, "Your Harpie lady card Mai?" he asked, not feeling as though he deserved it and, in the same way, not wanting her to be without it.

She nodded, her blonde hair moving with her "Yeah, at least it's my first Harpie lady card, it's a little worn around the edges though which is why I duel with my newer one…" her words trailed off at the look on his face. He'd never looked at her like that before; his eyes held a softness and a thousand flickers of emotion…

"I don't know what to say Mai, I can't believe dat you would give me one of yer Harpie lady cards… I know how much they mean to ya." Leaning in closer he placed a warm kiss on her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered, pulling her into a warm embrace.

It was as he held her that his eyes caught sight of the clock at her bedside ... it was quarter to eleven and he knew no buses ran at that time of night. _I can't exactly ask her if I can stay though… she might get the wrong idea_.

"It's gettin' kinda late… and I'm pretty sure dat you're not goin' to want me around here so I should um…." But her soft giggling and her slightly firmer hold kept him where he was.

"Joey, you can stay here." She pulled back slightly so that she could see his face.

"You sure Mai?" he asked, not wanting to be over stepping 'the line'.

"You stayed last night; I don't see why it's a problem." She noticed his cheeks redden at this and realised that he was probably a little nervous. He hadn't meant to stay the night before, it hadn't been planned…. If he stayed because she asked him to it would be different.

"Okay, well umm, do you want me to sleep on the couch? The floor?" he asked, clearly nervous.

Mai shook her head, bringing her lips to his for a moment before focusing her gaze deep into his eyes.

"You can stay here, with me." And without another word of protest he took her further into his arms as she kissed him again, knowing he couldn't and wouldn't leave her.

They'd become too close to break apart again.

* * *

The flash back was encluded especially for Lucy. 

Please let me know what you think of this story – I always welcome constructive criticism and positive feedback as it helps to improve my writing skills. Thanx.


End file.
